


Naikan

by TinaYuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Same But Two Different People, Self-Conflict, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Split Personality?, Spur of the Moment type of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaYuki/pseuds/TinaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you stare into a mirror what do you see? Does it show every flaw behind your smile? Is it crack just like your mind? Or is it fogged to hide how ugly your insides are? Do you question your very being? Or do you dye it in red? </p><p>When you look into the mirror, do you smile and whisper, 'It's alright.'</p><p>Or does it kill you?</p><p>Slowly and painfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naikan

 

He started at the mirror before him with dead eyes. The same eyes look back at him.

Dead end.

Where did it all go wrong?

When did he last smile, last laughed, before his mind was corrupted?

These monsters that haunts him in his dreams are nothing more than himself. Whispering with those sharp knives cutting and twisting deep, mercilessly, as he screamed with no avail.

Oh how he wished he could goes back in time.

To fix everything.

To make things right.

But it's too late. And now he's paying the price.

Why?

WhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyWHY?!

_It hurts! It hurts! Stop, stop, stop! No, please…_

Pleas fell against deaf ears as the blades twist and dug deeper, engraining itself in his bones.

He screamed and screamed. His voice has long died and yet he still screams.

Screaming out all his pain.

All of his suffering.

All of his tears.

And yet…

' _ **Who is there to hear it all?'**_  The boy in the mirror sneered.

' _ **Who is there to hear it all?'**_ He repeated.

No one but his own corrupted mind.

The words, the truth, the memories all tore him to pieces from the inside.

Is this the end?

' _ **It was you who had ended everything.'**_ The boy's face twisted into detestation.

' _ **You don't deserve that kind of help.'**_

' _ **Suffer. Just suffer.'**_

' _ **It's not like they can hear anyway. So why bother?'**_

' _ **They don't understand. What do they know?'**_

' _ **I hate you.'**_

' _ **I hate you.'**_

' _ **I hate you.'**_

' _ **I hate you.'**_

' _ **I hate you.'**_

' _ **I hate you.'**_

The boy half-heartedly pounded the mirror; angry tears burned his cheeks as he repeated the sentence as if it was a mantra, continuing to blame him.

He bends over and cries.

_I never wanted this to happen._

_It's all my fault._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm—_

' _ **SHUT UP!'**_

' _ **THEY CAN'T HEAR YOU, SO JUST SHUT UP!'**_

' _ **SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!'**_

The mirror broke under the force, spraying glass in all direction. He was pushed down as slender hands wrapped around his neck.

' _ **I HATE YOU!'**_

' _ **SHUT UP!'**_

' _ **SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!'**_

' _ **I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!'**_ The boy let out a pathetic sob.

They each peered into each other's eyes.

One crying and one dying.

One identical to the other.

_Who are you?_

_Who am I?_


End file.
